1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling an electric oil pump that uses an electric motor as a power source.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method of determining idling of an electric oil pump, there is one that uses motor current during operation of the pump. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-299665 discloses that motor current (for example, a drive command value thereof) during operation of the pump is detected and, when this value is smaller than a predetermined value, occurrence of idling is determined.